Único
by seizedbydesire
Summary: Eran ambos tan distintos, disparejos, y eso los hacía tan perfectos, a su manera. Los hacía iguales. Los hacía únicos.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen obviamente a Stephenie Meyer. La historia, sólo mía.

_Uno de esos one-shots empalagosos que suelo hacer, esta vez, de Twilight, celebrando que se estrenó el segundo trailer de Breaking Dawn. Disfrútenlo._

_**Único**_

_Por Miss Lunática_

Alice observaba a Jasper leer, sentado en el sofá de terciopelo negro. Cada parte de él era simplemente perfecta. Era raro, y único. Cada pequeña cicatriz en su piel de mármol contaba una historia que la incitaba a maravillarse de quién tenía junto a ella.

_Sonríe._

— ¿Sucede algo, Alice?

—No, nada en absoluto.

Vuelve a sonreír, esta vez, hay una expresión traviesa en su rostro, como la de un niño pequeño.

— ¿Debo desconfiar de ti?—vuelve a mirar su libro, pero ella podía escuchar el tono melodioso con el que hablaba. Tenía una sonrisa impresa en el rostro, y se había colado en su voz.

Alice se cubrió el rostro con las manos. El rostro le ardía, como si aún pudiera sonrojarse. Como si fuera humana. Tantas emociones la embargaban cuando él le hablaba de esa manera. Era como si hiciera que su viejo y frío corazón latiera de nuevo, con una vivacidad increíble.

—Claro que no—se carcajeó Alice—. Solamente te espiaba. Quizás te ataque en medio de la noche, como un ninja.

Él se unió a sus risas, y el cambio fue imperceptible. Eran la misma voz.

—Recuerda que soy un soldado. Estamos siempre alerta. Yo podría atraparte antes de que tú me atrapes a mí.

Ella se acercó con rapidez a él, y le cubrió los ojos con las manos. Rozó con sus labios el cuello del vampiro, con suavidad. Sonrió al entrar en contacto con su piel.

—Hmm… Puede que sí, pero nada puedes hacer si no ves.

Jasper dejó su libro a un lado, y sostuvo las manos de su compañera.

—Eso es injusto. Tú me espiabas. ¿Puedo espiarte a ti ahora?

Ella negó con la cabeza, riéndose.

—Luego.

Se paró frente a él, y tomó su rostro entre sus manos. Él cerró los ojos al sentir la piel de Alice contra la suya, y sonrió, como si durmiera y tuviera un hermoso sueño. Y, como si supiera que, al despertar, ella estaría ahí, junto a él, como siempre.

Finalmente sus labios se unieron. Alice sonreía. Era como si sus labios siempre hubieran pertenecido allí, sobre los de él. Y así era, porque había estado una eternidad esperándole. Porque desde el momento en el que lo vio en aquella visión, supo que él era _únicamente _suyo. El contacto era tan suave, como una pluma, y a la vez tan fiero, apasionado, que si aún hubiese tenido un corazón humano, este habría explotado de la pura emoción. Las manos comenzaron a viajar, a descubrir los mismos lugares que quizás ya habría descubierto con anterioridad, pero igualmente maravillándose, emocionándose con sus hallazgos.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Búsquense una habitación!—gruñó Emmett desde el otro lado de la sala, tan alto que podría alertar a cualquiera, humano o vampiro, a kilómetros de allí. Alice hizo un puchero, sin despegarse ni un centímetro de Jasper.

—Ve a jugar con Rose, Emmett—murmuró.

Ninguno de los dos supo finalmente si Emmett había ido o no con Rosalie. Podría haber ido a llamar a Esme y a Carlisle. Podría haberlos grabado. Podría incluso haber demolido la casa. Y no les importaba. En realidad, en ese momento, nada les importaba. Nada era tan real en ese momento como ambos, tan juntos, tan desiguales. Para ellos, todo lo demás era pura y simple ficción.

El tiempo se pasó con una lentitud inacabable, justo como querían, hasta que tuvieron que separarse. Fue un proceso largo y doloroso, a pesar de que finalmente terminaron abrazados, sin querer distanciarse por completo.

Jasper le miró con adoración, a aquella chica hiperactiva y adicta a las compras que tenía por esposa, y un caudal de emociones le embargó, las suyas y las de Alice, tan iguales. Ella sonreía, radiante, como siempre, y se acercó nuevamente a él, a susurrarle.

— ¿Me acompañas al centro comercial, Jazz?

Él rió nuevamente. Alice era única en el mundo. Jasper también lo era. Eran ambos tan distintos, disparejos, y eso los hacía tan perfectos, a su manera. Los hacía iguales.

_Los hacía únicos._

**~Rincón de la Autora~**

**¡Como amo a esta pareja! Más que a cualquier otra:)**

**I know, I know *fluff*, me ha quedado muy empalagoso u-u Así que no diré nada, sólo les pido que dejen reviews. Ya saben, es gratis;) **


End file.
